Taken to Asgard
by Paperiris
Summary: Kidnapped and taken to Asgard carter is thrown into a world beyond her belief but she still determined to get away and back to her life on earth. when shes chosen by The King, Loki, himself to be his personal serving maid escaping inst going to be as easy as she had planned, especially as Loki seems reluctant to let her go.


Being kidnapped isn't the best experience I've had the pleasure of enduring in my 18 years. But it wasn't as bad as everyone hyped it up to be.

I remember the day June 6th; it was sunny, which was rare for my home town in England. I was on my way my car after work at about 6:30 pm, they grabbed me out of know where.

There wasn't any pain though. Just a blindfold and wrist ties. And a strange sensation of floating at one point. But that was it. It was only when I arrived and the blind fold was removed that the pain truly started. When I met Loki.

I felt other people around me, we were all huddled together. Before they removed he blind fold all I could hear was the voices, some like mine were British, some Australian, some American others didn't even speak English. One things for sure, they had no idea where they were either.

Then I heard the footsteps approach and my bling fold was removed. There was about twenty of us herded into the middle of a magnificent gold throne room.

The owner of the clunky boots stood before us. He was tall bold and looked pissed off at the world. "My name" he began with a stern voice that drew all of our shaky attentions "is Oliver I am the head of the palace security"

Looking around the room I could only imagine what the rest of this place like it, I had never seen it's equal. "If you try to escape I will find you!" he explained, I didn't doubt it.

It was inevitable I was going to try and run. I had too much too loose. My family, my boyfriend and job. I had a lot going for me at home; I had to get back to that. Everyone around me didn't seem so focused.

Oliver walked around us slowly, inspecting as he went. "You will be assigned positions you will fore fill these positions" he began to explain out servitude to us as other guard's forces us all to conform into a line.

I was five people down the line. As he went he looked at the person in front of himself, no convocation no sympathy. "Maid!" he stated for one "serving girl" he assigned the second "stable boy" he assigned a boy in front of me that couldn't be older than 15. As they received the position they were pulled away and out of the room by a guard.

Then it came to the girl in front of me "kitchen aid" he assigned her, she was whimpering and crying, she was scared out of her mind. "Stop crying you sound prophetic, it'll do you no good here!" he said heartlessly but she didn't stop.

He raised his hand to hit her. I couldn't watch this, I had to act. I pushed her out of the way and caught his wrist; he didn't expect it so I took advantage of his surprise and pushed him away.

Before he could take a step back towards me three guards surrounded me, two holding my arms the other punched me in the stomach knocking the wind right out of me. I can't help a slight cry escaping my lips.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" an angered voice drew even Oliver's attention away, he kneeled, everyone followed suit. Even the guards forced me to my knees.

I dared a look up to him, I wish I hadn't. My jaw dropped, it was Loki. As in _the _Loki. The god who tried to take over the world and destroyed half of New York in the process. I only recognised him because when I was 16 I hacked shields data base and found a picture.

He approached us, "this new servant tried to be a hero, we were just putting her in her place my lord" Oliver coward before him, showed I'm respect I guessed he didn't show many people.

Loki walked past him, not even acknowledging his presence. "Really? Is this true mortal?" he addressed me. I was still being held by the guards. I remained silent, knowing that it's probably the best thing for now "have you nothing to say to your king?" he asked with an annoyed filled voice.

This did it for me, my king? He pushed the inner patriot to me too far. I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth "you are not my king!" I state "unless you're married to Elizabeth Winsor and I don't think she's into younger men" I add. To my surprise he chuckled.

As I looked up to him confused I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. He slapped me. Hard. "Take her to my chambers and see to it she doesn't leave, it looks like I found my new chamber maid" he instructed the guards. I began to struggle as they pulled me out of the grand thrown room.

Loki's chambers were massive, probably bigger then three of my flats put together. There was a missive bed, bigger then king size, covered with golden silk sheets that were finely embroidered with golden thread.

There was a fire lit in a lavish fire pit in the middle of the room that looked out over a massive window that looked out over a beautiful world. That defiantly wasn't earth.

The door opened again a few minutes after the guards rather rudely threw me in. a girl stepped in holding a folded piece of green fabric in her hands she couldn't be much older than me "King Loki requested you wear this" she snapped revealing a thick American accent

She handed me the fabric I unfolded it, it was a dress, elegant but it didn't look like it was made out of as finer material as Loki was wearing, this was more durable and practice. It didn't really matter because I wasn't putting it on.

I threw it on the bed "I'm not wearing that!" I state, the American just rolled her eyes "what?" I asked, what was her deal?

She folded her arms stubbornly "I heard about your little scene in the throne room. Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be where you are now?" he asked. I was gob smacked "I've been here three years working my way up, only for a British bitch like you to ruin it for me! Not that you'll last long here, people like you never do!" she finished her rant and left me standing there open mouthed.

I couldn't believe anyone would want to be in my position. Waiting for Loki, the god, to come and decide my fate? Who the hell would want to be near that murderer?

I signed and dropped my arms to the sides "don't mind her; she's a petty little thing!" I jumped in shock as Loki appeared behind me! Sure why shouldn't gods be about to appear out of thin air? He was amused by my fright.

I backed away from him as he leant against one of the bed posts and inspected me "take a picture, it'll last longer" I say bringing a smile to his face. I had to admit, it was a sexy smile.

He pushed himself of the bed post and again stepped closer to me, I again stepped away. "You have a fiery attitude, what is your name?"

"Rose" I lied,

"rose? Now we both know that's a lie! Fundamental mistake Carter, don't try to lie to the god of lies" he chuckled.

"Well if you knew why did you have to ask?"

"I was giving you a chance to redeem yourself, you failed. Now you're going to have to be punished" his words sent a shiver threw me, again I'm compelled to ask my self, who the hell would want this?

He moved away from me towards the bed, he took his time leaving me in suspense as he picked up the green dress. "why arnt you wearing this?" he asked looking from the dress now in his hand and over to me,

"well between the amrican bitch ranting at me and you magical appearance, I havnt exactully had time to change!" I state, standing my ground and keeping my attitude in place. "not that I would anyway" I add

"you're not helping your situation" he said and caught me by surprise by throwing the dress at me "Put. It. on" he demanded

"no!" I remain stubborn and drop it to the floor.

"I can make your life hell, make you regret ever being born, I can make every waking moment agony and torment your dreams!" he threatens getting more and more aggravated.

"do it! because in no lifetime will I be subservient to someone like you!" I counter allowing myself to get as worked up as him. He went silent and froze. His fists were clenched as he tried to calm down. Then before I had a chance to take a breath I felt a pain steadily growing in my chest.

I fell to the floor riving in excruciating pain. He stood above me with a smile on his lips. "I told you to put the dress on!" he simply stated and made himself comfortable on the bed to watch the show, the pain didn't stop, it intensified.

It felt like there was a fire burn in my lunges, I couldn't catch my breath between surges of angony. I couldn't even scream. I don't know how long he kept it going for but it felt like a life time.

When he finally allowed it to subside I remained motionless of the floor as I caught my breath. I had never felt such pain before, even when it was gone every breath I took hurt, a reminder of the burning that had been there only moments ago. I wondered how long this painful breathing would last for.

Loki was obviously enjoying this as when I finially looked over to him and tried to stand up he was smiling. He had moved from the bed and was once more holding the dress. He threw it to me as I was half way to my feet.

"put it on" he repeated. I grasped the dress so tightly my knuckles were white. I really didn't want to put it on but I did.

I stepped behind a shade out of loki's vision, and changed out of my normal clothes, into the old fashioned dress. I couldn't deny it looked good on. It fell effortlessly to my feet and hugged my hips perfectly. It was one shouldered and the line of the shoulder feel into a small trail. For a lack of a better description, it looked Viking.

I stepped out and cleared my throat to draw Loki's attention away from the book he had made himself comfy reading. "Are you satisfied now?" I ask. He inspects the dress, well I think he was probably inspecting me more than the dress, he does that a lot.

"Satisfaction isn't in my nature, but yes I am contempt" he answers, I cock one brow, was this guy serious? He ignores my questioning face and stands once more taking a step towards me "as you've probably guessed you are no longer on midgard. This is asgard and the only way to leave is if you have my permission, so there is no way of escaping and I will not let you go." He explained. "your now in my service, you will keep my quarters clean and orderly along with any other tasks I assign you" he adds, I scoff

"I'm not being your maid" I say sending his face serious as he shoots me a warning glance.

"You will be whatever I want to be!" he states, I could see he was about to go full on rant but he was interrupted by a knock at the door "COME IN!" he shouts with repressed aggravation.

The Brunette American girl steps in threw and bows before Loki "what do you want?" he talks to her with as much respect as you would talk to a brick wall,

"My king the palace guard are awaiting your instruction on the prisoners, from last week's victory" he says respectfully not looking up from the floor.

"Very well" his anger had somewhat calmed now and he walked towards the door "show this disobedient girl what her duties include and see to it that my chambers are ready for my return in a few hours!" he instructed her and left.

She rose and looked at me with fire in her eyes. If she could she would have ripped my head of there and then, she would. "your name?" she demanded

"screw you!" I talk away from her towards the window to try and see if there was a way out, there wasn't, we were about fifty floors up in a magnificent foreign land,

"look bitch, I don't like this either but when my king orders something you do it!" she says walking to the massive window, well more like a hole in the wall, there was no glass or anything. She closed a curtain over it disturbing my view.

"hes your king not mine!" I state and walk away from her again.


End file.
